


Sabotage

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Domestic Disaster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "Who could do this?"Hakkai discovers that the Sanzo party has been a victim of sabotage in the worst way.





	Sabotage

“How…” Gojyo and Goku traded nervous glances as Hakkai gazed into the laundry bag, eyes wide. Neither of them had ever seen Hakkai dumbfounded before, but then again, neither of them had ever emptied out a laundry bag only to find all of their whites thoroughly  _pinked_. Goku’s socks,  _pink_ , Gojyo’s singlet,  _pink_ , Hakkai’s briefs,  _pink as pink could be._ “This…” Hakkai turned to Gojyo and Goku, wide-eyed. “Who could do this?”

“D’you think it was sabotage?” Goku bit his lower lip, and Gojyo groaned and tugged at his hair. 

“Fuck, who would sabotage us like this?! This is just a fuck-up at the laundromat, but it’s still bullshit!”

“No, no, there must be some sort of error.” Hakkai frowned and wrung his fingers together as he continued to try to fold their things while searching for any garment left untainted. “I… I separated everything… Perhaps I took the wrong bag, or – oh…” He found a pair of Goku’s briefs with his name written on the inside, and bit back what sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

“Aw man!” Goku grimaced and stuck his tongue out, then flopped onto the bed beside the clothes Hakkai had taken out, scattering them to the floor. “We’re gonna have to replace all this! How the heck did this–”

“Ooh, golly!” Hazel bounded into their room out of nowhere, and Gojyo spun around to glare at him as he dug into their ex-whites bag. Hakkai forced his face to neutral, but Goku failed to hide a grumpy scowl. “I see y’all are back from the wash!” 

“Hey, that’s our stuff!” Goku tried to swat Hazel back, but he ignored him and fished out a few articles.

“Goodness, ain’t it nice to see y’all embracin’ y’all’s feminine sides – oh, here!” He pulled out a few of Gat’s red bandannas. Hakkai inhaled sharply, as Hazel blithely went on, “These were gettin’ awful rank, and Mister Sanzo said he didn’t care if I just threw a few things in with y’all’s stuff. I’ll let ya get back to foldin’, and don’t you tarry, now! Bye!” He bounded back out, and Goku sat up as both Hakkai and Gojyo inhaled and turned after Hazel.

“Alright,” Gojyo muttered, “Which priest do we kill?”

“Oh, my, Gojyo.” Hakkai was smiling again, and it was not at all the Nice kind of smile. “Given the level of sabotage present, I’m not certain we have to choose.”


End file.
